A Christmas Crisis
by kannedsoup
Summary: A Ryuusei No Rockman Christmas fic! Cancer plans to ruin everybody's Christmas to fill the Andromeda Key. But can he pull it off, or will he be stopped in time? Santa's never going to forget this one. . .
1. Chapter 1

_Well I know I should be updating on my other story, but I had a Christmas inspiration! So enjoy a little belated Christmas surprise! and yes, i do like writing short chapters._

_This basically takes place while Cancer and the other FM-ians were trying to gather negative energy, after Gemini gave them the Andromeda key (somewhere after episode 30, but before episode 40 when it gets filled up with__ water__), blah, blah, blah. hehe -'. oh yeah, and do the FM-ians normally sleep? Well it's in the story anyway :). And the points of view switch a bit, so they'll be in different chapters of course. Enough of me blabbing anyways. On with the story!_

Cancer groaned and picked himself back up from the ground. "Oww. . .that hurt, buku," he whined to himself. "Stupid Rockman had to mess up my plans to revive Andromeda, buku." He sighed and started heading towards the hideout where all the other FM-ians resided. "Why don't they help me fill the Andromeda Key up, buku? I'm supposed to be their leader. . ."

As he went inside the hideout, Ox looked up from his lunch. "How full is that Andromeda Key now, Cancer? Did you actually manage to do something with it?"

Cancer looked up, his eyes growing moist. "Sh-shut up, buku!" He raced into his room, where pictures of his favorite star smiled down on him. "Buku? It's almost time for my show!" He turned on the TV and changed channels until he found his program. A girl, played by Hibiki Misora, was desperately trying to get a guy to notice her. "He doesn't deserve somebody like Misora-chi, buku," Cancer snarled.

When the show was over, Cancer went to turn off the TV, but a commercial caught his attention. _"Tobikau signal sore zore no kyou wo nosete. . ."_ _**Would you like to own Hibiki Misora's greatest hits? Then get her brand-new, special edition CD! Featuring all of her top songs, this item is a **__**must**__** for the holidays! Get it now before it runs out, for there is a limited amount!"**_

Cancer's eyes grew huge. "A limited edition CD?! I must have it, buku!" He raced out the door, stopping only to steal some of Ophiuchus' money, and headed toward the closest electronics store. It was extremely crowded, and many of the once full racks were empty of items. Cancer pushed his way to the New Release section to find nothing on the shelves. "W-wha? Buku?"

A salesman that managed to escape from the onslaught of customers noticed Cancer (who was at that time disguised as a kid). "Hey kid. Whatchya lookin' for?"

"The new Hibiki Misora album," Cancer demanded. "Where is it?"

The salesman scratched his head. "All the CDs that were here in this section are gone already," he said, yawning. "You should've come before the Christmas rush."

_Christmas?_ Cancer thought. He had heard of it on commercials during his shows, but had never thought about it. "What's Christmas, buku?

The salesman glanced down at Cancer. "You're kiddin' me. You don't know what Christmas is?" He sighed and looked around the room. "Well if it keeps me from having to work," he muttered. "Listen kid, Christmas is a time when everybody goes out and does nice things for other people. Like buying them presents or sending them cards. And during the night before Christmas, a big, fat guy called Santa Claus goes around the world and delivers presents to boys and girls." He paused. "He makes everybody really happy."

_Santa Claus makes people happy by bringing them presents?_ Cancer asked himself. _Then if you were to take away Santa Claus, nobody on Earth would be happy, buku. . . That would produce a lot of negative energy, buku!_ He grinned and returned to the salesman. "Thanks, buku." Cancer waved to the salesperson and walked out the door. He started dreaming up a plan as he went back to the hideout. All he would have to do was kidnap Santa and collect the negative energy from everybody's sadness. He smirked. "This plan is sure to work, buku!"

Cancer burst into the main room of the hideout. "I call for an emergency meeting, buku!"

The rest of the FM-ians sighed and resumed their places at the table. "Got another plan that won't work, Cancer?" Wolf asked.

Libra laughed. "Cancer's new plan will: A) completely and utterly fail or B) utterly and completely fail."

"Shut up, buku!" Cancer shouted. "This new plan will work! I did research, buku!" This quieted the others for the moment, so Cancer launched into a description of his plan. "We will capture the man known as Santa Claus to prevent him from spreading happiness throughout the Earth on Christmas, buku!" Cancer yelled triumphantly.

There was a moment of silence from the others. "What's wrong, buku?" Cancer nervously asked.

"Cancer," Ox began, asking the question on everybody else's mind. "What's a Christmas?"

_so? whatchya think about this story? haha. that im on crack? if you think that, that's depressing. :( im not on crack, nor am i insane. i hate having to stick to everybody's personalities. O.O its so hard, buku!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hmm. Time to switch points of view. Still in the Christmas spirit:P_

Rockman landed in front of a house and, in a flash of green light, changed back into Subaru and War-rock. "Will Cancer ever run out of ideas for reviving Andromeda?" Subaru asked as he entered the house. "Mom, I'm home!"

War-rock yawned. "He was always the persistent one," he answered lazily. "He'll never give up unless the FM king tells him too."

Subaru sighed. "Well at least he's easy to get rid of." As he walked up the stairs to his room, he spied a note on his door. "To Subaru," he read. "I'm going Christmas shopping. Why don't you come by and get your picture taken with Santa? Be back later- Mom J."

"Eh? What's Christmas?" War-rock asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Subaru went into his room. "It's just a holiday when everybody starts being nice to each other," he said. "Some people send each other presents or cards if they're friends or family." 

"Hmm," War-rock stated. "It sounds strange. And who's this Santa fellow anyways? Is he famous?"

"His full name is Santa Claus. He's supposed to be really fat and happy. But he's not even real." Subaru flopped onto his bed and put on his visualizer.

War-rock appeared in front of him. "If he's not real, how can you get a picture with him?"

"He's fake, War-rock. All of them are fake and they always will be."

Flashback time!

_"Subaru," his mother called. "It's time for bed."_

_A 5 year-old was busy by the fireplace, putting down a plate of cookies. "But Mom, we're out of milk! Santa won't give us any presents if there isn't any milk!"_

_"He also won't come down the chimney if you're still awake," she replied, scooping him into her arms. "Now go to your room and go to sleep so Santa can come."_

_"But Dad was supposed to come home for Christmas. I wanna wait for him." Subaru crossed his arms as his mom put him down._

_"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Akane said. "He called a few minutes ago and said he was coming with Amachi-san. . ."_

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG DING-DONG!_

_Subaru's mom rushed to the door and flung it open, revealing her husband and a fat old man in red. . ._

_"Dad!" Subaru yelled happily and jumped into his father's arms. "It's Santa Claus!"_

_Diago smiled. "He wanted to check and make sure of what presents to bring for you. Go on, tell him what you want," he said._

_"Merry Christmas, Subaru!" Santa said merrily. "What did you want for Christmas?"_

_"I want. . . a Denpa telescope!" Subaru declared.  
_

_Santa smiled. "I thought so."_

_Subaru started tugging Santa inside. "Don't you want some cookies? And where are your reindeer and the sleigh?"_

_"I. . . uh. . .," Santa stuttered. As Subaru pulled at him, Santa tripped over the front step and fell on the floor. "Ouch. . ."_

_Akane hurried over. "Are you all right Amachi?" She realized her mistake at once and put her hands over her mouth._

_Subaru stared at her. Amachi-san is Santa Claus? he wondered. As "Santa" stood up, his hat and wig fell off._

_"Whoops," he said, putting it back on. But it was too late._

_Subaru looked up at him with his big eyes. "Amachi-san?"_

End Flashback

War-rock stared at Subaru. "Hey, stop spacing out. I wanna hear more about this Christmas."

Subaru sighed and sat back up so he could "educate" War-rock in the ways of Christmas. Just as he started telling War-rock more details, the doorbell rang. He pushed his Visualizer back up and ventured downstairs to open the door, leaving War-rock alone.

_Hmm, _War-rock thought. _Friends get each other presents?_ He grinned wickedly and disappeared.

The doorbell kept ringing until Subaru flung open the door. Standing in the doorway was. . .

"Class President!" Subaru exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Luna was standing outside with Gonta and Kizamaro. "Hmph!" she said, annoyed. "What took you so long? We were about to leave!" She faked a sigh and continued, "We were going to ask you if you wanted to come Christmas caroling tomorrow. After all, it'll be Christmas Eve. So did you want to come?"

Subaru thought for a moment. _Do I really want to hear them- or myself- singing? _He shuddered at the thought. "I think I'll pass on that."

"How dare you refuse the Class President's humble offer!" Kizamaro shouted. "She came out of her way just for you!"

Luna waved her hand in front of Kizamaro so he would be quiet. "Fine," she snapped at Subaru. "Don't expect me to ever invite you anywhere again though." And with that, she turned around and starting marching away with her two groupies.

Subaru quickly shut the door, in case the Class President changed her mind. "She always does invite me places anyways," he reminded himself. "Hey War-rock. . ." He looked down into his Transer to find his friend missing. After scanning the house with his visualizer, he sighed and went outside. _I hope I didn't give him any strange ideas_, Subaru thought. _Wouldn't it be my luck if he went out to look for Christmas stuff. . ._ The realization hit him right then. _I forgot to get presents for everybody! _If he was Rockman, he would've been able to get to a store and grab presents in a flash. But in human form. . ._ Everybody is out shopping. There won't be anything there if I have to go through the crowds. . . I have to find War-rock!_ He sighed to himself. "Christmas sure is a lot of work. . ."

_gahhhh I hate the ending! maybe I'll fix it another day, but the bed is calling to me:D nighty!_


	3. Chapter 3

_As I mentioned in my profile, my computer went stupid and erased all of my story data for CC and TT (except the first two chapters). So bear with me if I totally forget what direction my story is supposed to go. And as of now, Santa Claus is real! Except that was based on one vote ;.; VOTE PEOPLE! GET IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT AND HELP ME!!!!_

* * *

Cancer could not believe what IDIOTS he had for coworkers. Well it was mostly Ox that had problems with understanding that humans enjoyed the company of a fat man that could break into houses.

"But why would they like having somebody break into their house?" Ox asked. "I could do that any day."

Wolf sighed. "Idiot. He doesn't break in, he gives them presents. Cancer already mentioned that about ten times."

"What did you call me?! Want to say that again, Dog?!"

Ophiucus nearly whacked Ox on the head. "It's your own fault for not listening well enough. Just listen to what we tell you to do, and everything will go according to Cancer's plan," she snapped.

It wasn't long before the rest of the FM-ians joined in on the argument, excluding Cancer, who was grumbling something about the total lack of order of his army. _It's_ _not like I'm asking for them to do a miracle, buku, _he mentally complained. _All they had to do was listen to my plan and do exactly what I said..._

"You should all be listening to me, the king! Why should I have to spend my time arguing with you common people?" Crown said, not even noticing the looks of pure fury on the others' faces.

For once, Wolf and Ox agreed on something and flattened Crown between the two of them, leaving the arrogant FM-ian rather dazed.

"We should stop this pointless fighting at once," Libra pointed out. "We will accomplish nothing by arguing with each other like this."

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Wolf retorted.

"All of you are completely hopeless to work with," Ophiucus muttered.

"Well maybe if you all listened to ME this wouldn't happen in the first place!"

"Or maybe you're just too stupid to understand that I would make a much better leader than you would!"

Cancer lost it. "All of you just...just SHUT UP, buku!" His brief outburst quieted the others for a moment, which gave Cancer enough time to talk. "I'm the one who fixed the Andromeda key, and therefore, buku, I shall be the leader of this group!" He looked for objections among the others, who, although were protesting in their minds, had no arguments for him. "Good," he nodded. "And now that that's over, we can finally focus on the plan, buku!"

* * *

Subaru had absolutely no idea where War-rock had gone. It wasn't like he had any favorite place to visit, since he was always with Subaru. Letting out a groan, he starting flipping through places they had gone together. _Has War-rock even liked anywhere we've been to?_ Subaru wondered. _School? Nope, too boring. The pier? No, that was too boring for him. He wanted to leave 3 minutes after we got there. Is anything __not__ boring for him?_ "Arghh!" He knew that War-rock would no doubt get into some sort of trouble wandering around, and he really needed to go get those Christmas presents. Subaru groaned again and looked around one last time before leaving his house. _Might as well try to pick up presents while I'm looking for him,_ Subaru thought wryly.

To say that the malls were crowded was an understatement. It was stuffed full of shoppers, security guards, and, to Subaru's chagrin, Santa Clauses. Seeing one headed his way, he ducked into a clothing store...and bumped headfirst into his mom, who appeared to be leaving.

He blinked for a second before realizing who was in front of him. "Huh? Mom? Why are you wandering around in here?"

"Oh! Subaru-kun! I...um...wasn't doing anything special! Just looking around, you know, like a female is supposed to in a mall. Absolutely nothing important." As she started inching towards the door again, Subaru caught a glance of a bag clutched behind her back. Noticing his gaze, his mom suddenly dashed out through the door, calling, "I still have to buy some more things! I'll see you back at home!"

Subaru shook his head. His mom was absolutely horrible at hiding things from him sometimes. Turning around to look for any possible things to buy, he immediately found himself stuck between a few other shoppers. He sighed. _This might take a while._

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take long to find something for his mom. He just happened to walk into a department store and see a tea set, the exact same one he had seen her ogling on TV a few days ago. With that, his shopping was pretty much over-he had nobody else to give presents to. His mom got presents for Amachi-san and Utagai-san, and his dad...wasn't really in a position to get gifts. _But what about War-rock?_ Subaru suddenly remembered. _Is there anything I can actually get him?_ He couldn't really touch anything material unless they were in a Denpa-henkan, and there wasn't any technology on Earth that made things for aliens like War-rock. _But he won't be getting anything for me at least. Maybe I shouldn't for him either. It would be awkward if one of us got a gift and not the other,_ Subaru thought, trying to talk himself out of it. It didn't work well. He let out an annoyed breath and headed into the nearest electronics store.

* * *

"So we are all clear with the plan, buku?" Cancer looked about, his gaze resting on Ox for a while longer than everybody else.

"Where would be the best places to search for information?" Ophiuchus inquired. "We know nothing about our target, except that he comes out on this 'Christmas' and gives presents."

Apparently Cancer hadn't noticed this fact. "Th-that's a good point there, buku. Then... we'll split up again and search on our own! Buku!"

Wolf groaned. "Remember the last time we went researching something? We couldn't even understand what we saw! This is just going to be another waste of time. We should be spending our time spreading fear, not looking for some Santa fellow."

"Now, now!" Crown scolded, the beating from before long forgotten, "If we were to attack directly, Rockman and Harp Note would stop us."

"Ahh... that's true..."

Cancer was fuming. Nobody was listening to him again! He cleared his throat. No response. Again. No response. "OY! BUKU!" he cried, on the verge of killing them all. "We need to hurry! Christmas is tomorrow, buku!"

That attracted the attention of the others right away. "T-tomorrow?!" Libra asked, stunned.

A nod from Cancer confirmed their fear, and they began to change into their 'human' forms via the Denpa-henkan device with a readiness that Cancer had seldom seen when they worked together. By the time they were all assembled and knew exactly where they were each headed to, Cancer was bubbling with excitement at their amount of cooperation. "Let's go, buku! Start Operation Fill the Andromeda Key with the Negative Energy Collected From Humans by Canceling Christmas, buku!" he crowed.

* * *

_OMG THE STORY IS ALIVE! haha an update after...a year? wow I'm bad. :D I tried to make this chapter longer than most I have, but...it didn't work very well... oh well. HEY GO DO THE POLL. Or Santa's gonna be real? Well actually I think that works better for me... :D_


End file.
